Rivalries
by Spaghetti13
Summary: A glimpse of the life of Canada during CFL season, as well as Manitoba and Saskatchewan, focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household. Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning

_**Date Written: **August 31, 2011_

_**Word Count: **730_

_**Summary: **A glimpse of the life of Canada and two of his provinces during CFL (Canadian Football League) season; namely Manitoba and Saskatchewan while focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household._

_**Warnings:** Warning for Manitoba's (and a bit of Saskatchewan's) vocabulary, because for some reason I can picture Manitoba being a lot like Romano when she's upset._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, the CFL, the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, and the Saskatchewan Roughriders all do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Guys…"<p>

"Well at least I don't forget that twelve is a number!"

"Guys…seriously…"

"This coming from the province that hasn't even gotten to the Grey Cup in roughly ten years?

"_Seriously _guys…"

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST MY TEAM ISN'T ONE AND SIX!"

"_GUYS!_" Canada finally shouted, glaring at the two figures standing on opposite sides of him.

The person to his left had short strawberry blond hair and a slight tan. He was wearing a green shirt with a white 'S' insignia on it, faded black baggy jeans, and a pair of obviously well-worn brown cowboy boots. The person to the right of Canada had much longer brownish blond hair and was paler than the other with faint freckles dusting across her nose. She had on a tight blue shirt that read 'Swaggerville' across the chest in bright yellow lettering and a short golden yellow skirt with a blue 'B' stitched in on the side. She was also wearing stylish black high-heeled knee-high boots and a black leather jacket.

"Sorry Mattie." The male figure shrugged and glanced down at the floor, obviously not sorry at all. He sneaked another glare at the girl across from him, which promptly started her shouting again.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID-" The girl started shrieking, but was quickly cut off by a hand clamped over her mouth and a stern look from Canada.

He sighed, releasing his hand from the female's mouth and shifting back a few steps. This happened every year during football season. One of the biggest rivalries in the Canadian Football League (CFL) and two of the most important games of the season for these two teams. The Labour Day Classic and the Banjo Bowl (the latter's name having come from a rather…interesting…conversation…between some football players from the opposing teams). Or rather, the Saskatchewan Roughriders against the Winnipeg Blue Bombers. The first game held in Saskatchewan and the next in Manitoba.

"Both of you, stop it. It's just a game." Canada stated calmly, just a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone. He got tired of the two provinces' intense fighting often during these two weeks. The two back-to-back games were highly important to the pair of provinces and, during this time (or any football game between the Riders and the Bombers, for that matter), they could hardly stand to be in each other's presence without fighting.

"Says the person who fucking screams and throws pillows at the TV during Canadian hockey games." The girl in the leather jacket grumbled quietly, clearly not intending for Canada to hear her.

"Manitoba." The nation sighed, much more annoyed now.

"Canada." The girl, Manitoba, replied mockingly.

"Do us all a favour and shut up." The male sneered.

"Saskatchewan." Canada scolded passively. As much as the two irritated him, the quiet nation still found it rather amusing to watch them fight. For a while. Then it just turned into the two provinces screeching insults and nonsense at each other. And then it just turned _really_fucking annoying.

"Canada." The male, Saskatchewan, replied infuriatingly calmly.

"The Labour Day Classic isn't even until this weekend. So please, stop your fighting." Canada sighed again, addressing both provinces.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Bitch."

"STUPID FUCKING-"

"BOTH OF YOU, _SHUT UP_ THIS _FUCKING _INSTANT!"

"…Sorry Mattie…" The two provinces coursed, edging away from the now really pissed off Canada. Canada just shook his head slowly and started counting down in his head.

3…

2…

"Cousin-marrying prairie bastard." Manitoba hissed under her breath, smiling darkly as the other province clenched his fists and turned towards her.

"At least I'm not the fucking murder capital of Canada."

"AT LEAST I KNOW THAT _TWELVE_ IS AN ACTUAL FUCKING _NUMBER_!"

"AT LEAST I ACTUALLY GOT TO THE GREY CUP _BITCH_."

_Here we go again…_Canada thought with a sigh, quickly shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

"AT LEAST MY BEER DOESN'T TASTE LIKE SHIT."

Canada winced at the sound of something breaking in the next room. At this point, he really didn't want to know that had broken and why. Probably Saskatchewan throwing something at the female province.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, FUCKING PRAIRIE BASTARD?"

"FOR BEING A STUPID LITTLE BITCH, THAT'S WHY."

Oh yes, these next two weeks were going to be just _great_. Please note the extremely heavy sarcasm. _Extremely_ heavy sarcasm.


	2. The Attack of the Green Hair Dye

_**Date Written: **September 1, 2011_

_**Word Count:** 1 167_

_**Summary: **A glimpse of the life of Canada and two of his provinces during CFL (Canadian Football League) season; namely Manitoba and Saskatchewan while focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household._

_**Warnings:** Warning for Manitoba's (and a bit of Saskatchewan's) vocabulary, because for some reason I can picture Manitoba being a lot like Romano when she's upset._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, the CFL, the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, and the Saskatchewan Roughriders all do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>A loud crash resounded through the nearly quiet house, followed almost immediately by a high shriek and some loud, colourful curses, most of them directed at a certain "prairie bastard." Canada sighed and shook his head, hesitantly walking up the stairs towards where the angry noises were coming from. "Manitoba?" He called quietly, cautiously. The nation knew full well how deadly his province could get when she was well and truly angered.<p>

"In here." Came the furious reply, coupled with the sound of something slamming and more loud curses. Canada followed the noises down the hall, stopping in front of a closed wooden door. "'Toba?" He asked again, slowly knocking on the door. It opened a crack and a hand shot out, grabbing Canada by the front of his red hoodie and dragging him into the room.

"'Toba, what's wrong?" Canada asked, successfully escaping his province's angry grasp and sitting on top of the cold granite counter in the bathroom they were now in.

"_THIS!_" The normally-blonde province screeched, turning around and coming into Canada's view, pointing furiously at her hair. Manitoba's hair, once a dark shade of honey blonde almost bordering on a light brown, was now a bright shade of neon green. "THAT PRAIRIE BASTARD PUT _GREEN HAIR DYE_ IN MY _SHAMPOO!_" Manitoba angrily yelled again, drawing the bathrobe she was wearing tighter around herself. Oh _shit_…Canada thought wearily, nervously eyeing the rather fluorescent colour of hair his province was now sporting.

"I'LL _KILL_ THAT FUCKING PRAIRIE BASTARD!" Manitoba screeched again, green hair swirling around her shoulders as she spun on her heel and stormed out of the bathroom. Canada could hear faint chuckles coming from nearby and hoped that the other province was fast. Preferably as fast as the Italy twins. Because Saskatchewan would _definitely_ need to be running after pulling a stunt like this.

Canada sighed again (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and grudgingly followed his now-furious province down the stairs. Just in time to see Manitoba lunge towards the other province, hands reaching for Saskatchewan's throat and completely forgetting about the bathrobe she was still wearing.

"_'Toba_, calm down for a second." Canada tried to placate his raging province, wrapping his arms around her waist and easily lifting her away from Saskatchewan, who was now backed up against the fridge and still laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING _FUNNY_?" Manitoba shrieked again, struggling furiously in Canada's arms. "PUT ME DOWN IDIOT MAPLE _FREAK!_"

"Really? That's all you can come up with?" Canada sighed yet again, very much used to her insults, forcefully dragging Manitoba into the living room and placing her on the couch. "Stay here and _calm down_." He told her firmly, turning around and heading back into the kitchen where Saskatchewan was finding all of this hilarious.

"Sask, what were you thinking?" Canada asked wearily, walking over to the stove and turning the dial, then walking back towards the fridge and nudging the still laughing province aside.

"I was _thinking_ that Toby with green hair would be really freakin' funny." The province stated, shifting away from Canada and leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"You better be damn good at running, Sask. Because she is most likely gonna want your blood now. Or at the very least, revenge." Canada continued impassively, gathering the necessary ingredients to make pancakes. Saskatchewan just laughed. "Nah, she'll just cuss me out, threaten to murder me, and then prank me back." Canada sighed wearily at his province's dismissing and amused tone, turning back to the pancakes.

"Hey, what's with all this screaming? 'Toba lose her hairbrush again?" Another figure blearily stumbled into the kitchen. This new person had obviously been woken up by the fighting, with a thick blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and light blonde hair sticking up all over the place.

Saskatchewan sniggered. "Nah, not this time, Becky." He said again, glancing up at the Canadian nation who was still busily distracting himself with making pancakes. "I dyed her hair green." The blanket-wrapped province owlishly blinked large purple-tinged turquoise eyes then shrugged, turning to go into the living room. He paused as the words his fellow province just said sunk in and he caught a glimpse of Manitoba's hair.

"You did _QUOI?_" He shrieked in astonishment, whirling back around to face the now hysterically laughing larger province. "I know right? Ya shoulda seen her face, Becky, it was _priceless!_" Saskatchewan laughed loudly, a satisfied smirk taking over his face. A loudly screamed curse answered him from the living room.

The other province briefly glanced nervously into the living room, spotting the fuming female province, before realizing what Saskatchewan was continuously addressing him as. He sighed, annoyed. "_Combien_ times do I have to tell _vous_ to stop calling _moi_ 'Becky'?"

"As many times as I've told you to stop using random French in your sentences."

"It's a habit. I would _much_ rather be speaking my own language right now, but since _vous_ idiots don't understand it…"

"It makes you sound like the perverted Frenchie."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true!"

"PANCAKES ARE READY." Canada called from further inside the kitchen, stopping yet another fight between his provinces and waking up/calling down the rest of them. They just couldn't get along, could they?

"PANCAKES!" More than three voices coursed gleefully, heading into the kitchen and sitting in a circle around a large wooden table. Finally, something that all thirteen provinces and territories could agree on. Pancakes. Something that also just happened to be able to make them all _shut up_ for longer than five minutes.

Canada glanced around the table, bringing a large plate of pancakes over. "Where's 'Toba?" He asked, looking back towards the living room where Manitoba was still sulking on the couch.

"Not coming." She grumbled, sinking down lower into the cushions.

"Why not?" Saskatchewan snickered, looking quite proud.

"BECAUSE YOU _STUPID_ FUCKING PRAIRIE BASTARD, YOU _DYED_ MY FUCKING HAIR _GREEN_, FUCKING _IDIOT!_" Manitoba screeched, quickly silencing the other province's chuckles for a moment.

"Oh dear…" Canada mumbled, deciding to ignore the two for now and just eat breakfast.

Saskatchewan laughed again, loudly and mockingly. "Aw, is widdle Toby _upset_?" He jeered.

"YES, I'M FUCKING _FURIOUS_ YOU PRAIRIE BASTARD!" Manitoba shrieked again, huffing and getting up from the couch, heading towards the door with clear intent to get her hair back to any colour but green.

"You do realize that you're still in a bathrobe, right?"

"FUCK!"

Head meet table. Table meet head.

"You just wait, stupid fucking prairie bastard. Just wait until this weekend, and _then_ we'll see whose laughing."

"Considering your hair is currently a nice shade of neon green…"

"_FUCK YOU._"

The sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs and slamming doors filled the air as the rest of the provinces and territories ate breakfast, already used to the usual cuss/threat-filled rivalry that always sprung up around this time of year. It was just the usual escalation from friendly sibling fighting to a fierce competition.


	3. Flowers and Blue Paint

_**Date Written: **September 1, 2011_

_**Word Count:** 408_

_**Summary: **A glimpse of the life of Canada and two of his provinces during CFL (Canadian Football League) season; namely Manitoba and Saskatchewan while focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household._

_**Warnings:** Warning for Manitoba's (and a bit of Saskatchewan's) vocabulary, because for some reason I can picture Manitoba being a lot like Romano when she's upset. As well as some slight America-bashing, if you squint._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, the CFL, the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, and the Saskatchewan Roughriders all do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Toby, what the HELL did you do to my room?" Saskatchewan asked, surprisingly calm, as he walked over to where the female province was standing in the middle of a small garden.<p>

"Huh?" Manitoba replied, spinning around to face her brother, dark blond hair (now back to its usual colour) swinging across her shoulders. Saskatchewan sighed, having already thought that Manitoba would just play dumb about the whole room situation.

"I mean, why are all the walls in my room painted blue?" He reiterated, tapping on foot on the lush green grass. At this, the female province stifled a small giggle.

"I assure you, I have no clue what you are talking about." Manitoba stated with a hint of suppressed laughter in her tone, turning back around to hide the wide smile on her face.

Saskatchewan strode over to the other prairie province and placed one hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "I'm sure you would know what happened, yes?"

Manitoba shrugged again, whirling out of her brother's grasp and turning her smiling face away. "Sorry bro, no clue. But I guess it would take someone with more brains that you to see that." She finished with a smirk.

"I figured you would deny it. Can't follow through with anything really, can you?" Saskatchewan countered without missing a beat, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I'll show you following through, you prairie bastard." Manitoba snarled, bringing one fist up to meet her brother's face. Saskatchewan just chuckled and sidestepped the female province's attack, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Remember what Mattie said, eh? We can toss back insults and jabs all we want, so long as we don't break anything or fight physical." Manitoba cursed quietly under her breath, slowly drawing her hand back to her waist, fists still clenched. "Never thought you to be a coward, brother." She jeered softly, turning around and going back to the flowers.

"And I always knew you to start things you couldn't finish."

"Oh no, I'm not America, don't worry."

"I never said you were, but I guess you never really understand any of my jokes, do you?"

"I DO SO, IDIOT PRAIRIE BASTARD."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Saskatchewan chuckled to himself, turning around and going back inside the house, leaving Manitoba to the flowers and already planning on how to get her back for turning his room completely blue.

Let the prank war of 2011 begin...


	4. Oh, Where Is My Hairbrush?

_**Date Written: **September 2, 2011_

_**Word Count:** 345_

_**Summary: **A glimpse of the life of Canada and two of his provinces during CFL (Canadian Football League) season; namely Manitoba and Saskatchewan while focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household._

_**Warnings:** Warning for Manitoba's (and a bit of Saskatchewan's) vocabulary, because for some reason I can picture Manitoba being a lot like Romano when she's upset. Manitoba actually doesn't have terrible vocabulary in this chapter..._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, the CFL, the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, and the Saskatchewan Roughriders all do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"SASKATCHEWAN, <em>WHERE THE HELL<em> IS MY HAIRBRUSH?"

The angry screech reverberated throughout the house, causing the current inhabitants to cringe. Manitoba and Saskatchewan were 'officially' engaged in an all-out prank war. Much to the dismay of everyone else who had to deal with the two.

The male province in question, Saskatchewan, did not move from his position on a fair-sized black couch, only sending a glare up at the nearby set of stairs and calling back, "WHY SHOULD _I_ KNOW?"

He did not have to wait long for a reply, in the same angry tone as the first shout.

"BECAUSE I _KNOW_ THAT YOU TOOK IT."

"And _how_ would you know that?" Saskatchewan answered calmly, turning back towards the television.

An angry blur of yellow fabric and blonde hair flew down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and glaring at the other province. The figure that belonged to the yellow sundress and dark blonde hair stormed over to where Saskatchewan was sitting, placing herself between the other prairie province and the television.

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT _THIS_ IN ITS PLACE!" Manitoba continued yelling, despite being directly in front of the subject of her irritation. She shoved a piece of paper in the face of Saskatchewan, a paper that was completely white and blank except for the large blue handprint in the center.

"_TOBY_, stop your shoutin', I got your brush." Another voice drawled, walking into the room and plunking herself down on the couch, holding a wood handled hairbrush out to Manitoba.

"Oh. Thanks." Manitoba quietly said, blinking large purplish-green eyes and reaching out to take the brush. "Thank you Berta." She said again, whirling away and darting back up the stairs, but not before hissing something to Saskatchewan. "Don't think I don't know that you took it." Saskatchewan rolled his eyes and turned back to the show he was watching.

"I ain't saving your ass again." The other female province stated calmly, before following her sister up the stairs as well. "You two'll end up killing each other eventually." She called back over her shoulder.


	5. Helmets and Prussias

_**Date Written: **September 4, 2011_

_**Word Count:** 639_

_**Summary: **A glimpse of the life of Canada and two of his provinces during CFL (Canadian Football League) season; namely Manitoba and Saskatchewan while focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household._

_**Warnings:** Warning for Manitoba's (and a bit of Saskatchewan's) vocabulary, because for some reason I can picture Manitoba being a lot like Romano when she's upset. A slight bit of Canada x Prussia if you look closely, but it's not that noticable if you don't like the pairing._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, the CFL, the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, and the Saskatchewan Roughriders all do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"SASK, WHERE IS MY HEL…met…" Manitoba trailed off, having come running down the stairs looking for the other prairie province. "Um…hi?" She slowed, hesitatingly walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Toba." Canada greeted her, briefly turning away from the sink full of dishes. "Gil, help me with the dishes, will you?" He continued, wiping his hands on a nearby towel. Manitoba paused in the doorway, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at the figure sitting at the table.

"Doing dishes is not awesome." The person stated impassively, not moving from his seat.

"Gil…" Canada sighed, throwing a dishrag at his face. The person deftly caught the rag in the air, shrugged, and strode over to the sink.

"And w-who are y-you?" Manitoba asked cautiously, walking a few steps farther into the kitchen. "Yeah, good question." The figure stated, turning around and eyeing the province.

Canada looked over his shoulder at Manitoba, before glancing back at the person next to him. "Gil, this is Manitoba. Toba, this is-"

"The awesome Prussia!" The person crowed, a wide grin on his face. Canada rolled his eyes and turned back to the sink full of dishes.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you." Manitoba stated with a smile, walking closer to the two and holding out her hand.

Prussia shook her hand slowly, thinking for a moment then saying, "Yeah, hey you're one of them provinces, right?"

"Yes. Have you happened to see Saskatchewan anywhere?" Manitoba asked, letting her hand rest back on her hip and directing her question towards Canada.

Canada sighed again. "Why, what happened this time?"

"He STOLE my fucking _helmet_." Came the angry reply.

"HEY TOBY, YOU'D FIND IT IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY SEE WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR NOSE!" Saskatchewan called down mockingly from the top of the stairs, a black motorcycle helmet dangling from one finger by the strap.

"GIVE THAT BACK, PRAIRIE BASTARD!" Manitoba screeched, darting up the steps and after Saskatchewan as he ran away laughing.

"So I'm assuming that that was Saskatchewan?" Prussia asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and twirling the rag between his hands.

"Yep." Canada sighed, focusing on the dishes. He paused at the sound of some shrieked curses and the crash of something falling. "BOTH OF YOU, GET DOWN HERE _NOW_." Canada called, still not turning away from the sink. The cursing paused, and both provinces came down the stairs.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" The two coursed, both childishly pointing at the other.

"I don't care who started it." Canada calmly stated, setting the dishrag down and turning to face the two provinces. "Sask, give Toba her helmet back. Toba, stop throwing stuff at Sask." He continued, glancing at the helmet Saskatchewan was still holding then at the lamp Manitoba had in her grasp.

"Fine, biker bitch." Saskatchewan sighed, holding out the helmet towards the other province.

"Stupid prairie bastard." Manitoba growled, snatching the helmet away from Saskatchewan and placing the lamp on the kitchen counter.

"Hey wait, aren't you a prairie province too?" Prussia interrupted, glancing back and forth from the two provinces.

Manitoba glared at him and spun on her heel, stalking towards the door. "I'll be outside when you're _finally_ ready to leave." She snarled, narrowing her eyes at Saskatchewan and slamming the door behind her.

Saskatchewan huffed, following after the female province and grabbing a brown jacket off the back of one of the chairs around the wooden table.

"I thought the saying was friendly Manitoba?"

"It is, Gil. But she knows Saskatchewan and I better than she knows you. Plus, it's football season. She's quite competitive, eh?"

"She reminds me of South Italy."

"She'll be worse if they lose the game today."

"Oh. Awesome."

"Pretty much. Now help me with these dishes, eh?"

"Dishes are not awesome."

"Oh just shut up and help me."

"_Fiiiiiiine…_"


	6. Game Day

_**Date Written: **September 4, 2011_

_**Word Count: **885_

_**Summary: **A glimpse of the life of Canada and two of his provinces during CFL (Canadian Football League) season; namely Manitoba and Saskatchewan while focusing on the Blue Bomber/Roughrider rivalry and how it effects the two provinces and the rest of the household._

_**Warnings:** Warning for Manitoba's (and a bit of Saskatchewan's) vocabulary, because for some reason I can picture Manitoba being a lot like Romano when she's upset._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, the CFL, the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, and the Saskatchewan Roughriders all do not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Toby, what did you do with my green face paint?" Saskatchewan asked, turning away from the table full of face paint and other various objects to glance over at his sister.<p>

The female province shrugged, not looking away from the mirror she was currently peering into, spraying a streak of blue into her hair.

Saskatchewan sighed. "Toby, where is it?" He asked again, annoyance seeping into his tone. Manitoba tossed her now-blue streaked hair over her shoulder and glared back at the other province, chucking a stick of green at him. Saskatchewan caught it and went to stand in front of the mirror beside her, carefully drawing a spirally green 'S' across his face.

Manitoba smoothed her blue-gloved hands down her tight Bomber-flag dress, spinning away from the mirror in strappy golden high heeled sandals, and snatching a blue and yellow feather boa off of the table. "Ready to get your ass handed to you, prairie bastard?" She laughed.

"Other way around, bitch." The other province smirked, having finished with the face paint and picking up a carved out watermelon. He placed it down firmly on his head, wiping his hands off on his Roughrider jersey.

"Swaggerville, prairie bastard, swaggerville." Manitoba smiled cheerfully and made her way out the door. "Tell me again _why_ we have to take _your_ stupid truck to the game?" She continued, her smile falling as she glared at the red truck in front of her.

"Because you can't drive your bike in heels and we're _supposed_ to be going to the game together." Saskatchewan replied as he followed the other prairie province on to the front step, keys in hand. Manitoba sighed and got into the truck, winding her boa loosely around her neck. "At least it's not far from your house to the stadium." She grumbled quietly.

The two provinces encountered quite a few of Saskatchewan's people, most wearing green but with a small sprinkling of blue and gold. Saskatchewan would unroll the window (eventually just leaving it down) every time the two drove by a green-clad person to cheer at them. Manitoba heckled and jeered along with the Bomber fans. Eventually they found a parking spot, paid the necessary five dollars, and walked the short distance to the stadium.

"Eight and one baby, eight and one!" Someone cheered from nearby as the two stood in line to get into the stadium. "Welcome to RIDERVILLE!" Someone else cried in response. "LEARN HOW TO COUNT!" Another person joined in.

"See, even the fans fight like us, eh?" Saskatchewan laughed, nudging the other province with his elbow and handed the ticket to the ticket-scanner person.

"It was meant to be, prairie bastard." Manitoba chuckled, doing the same with her ticket.

The two continued to their seats, stopping momentarily to buy two beers each, and stopping even longer to chat with some other fans. Much to their surprise, they met a group of four who had actually driven down from Winnipeg in the same truck (which happened to be blue). That part was not surprising. The surprising part was the fact that two were Bomber fans and the other two were Rider fans.

"Rider fans? From _Winnipeg_?" Manitoba hissed as the two provinces walked away, looking astonished and a tad horrified.  
>Saskatchewan shrugged, a huge grin on his face. "Looks like a few of your residents have the right idea at least, eh?" "Shut up prairie bastard!" Manitoba lightly punched the other province in the arm as they finally found their seats.<p>

The rest of the game went by quite fast for the two prairie provinces after the first missed field goal from the Bombers and the first touchdown from the Riders ("Take _that_, Bomber bitches."). They chatted with some more fans, jeered and shouted for both teams, Manitoba cussed out someone who was sitting behind them who repeatedly threw popcorn in her hair, and over all had a great time watching the game.

Both team's (and province's) spirits were high, until the fourth quarter. The Riders had just gotten another touchdown, bringing the score to twenty seven to seven for Saskatchewan.

"SHIT!" Manitoba screeched, glaring down at the field. The green-clad fans around her were calling 'Swaaaaggggaaaar' repeatedly, mockingly, and much to the province's annoyance. She managed to ignore them for the most part.

"It's just a game, and there's always next week's." Saskatchewan proudly stated at the end of the game (the score never ended up changing after the last touchdown from the Riders), placing a hand on Manitoba's shoulder and steering her towards the exit of the stadium (and away from the heckling fans). Manitoba just grunted and let herself be pulled out of the stadium and towards the red truck.

"Yeah, you just wait until then, prairie bastard." Manitoba growled under her breath, getting into the truck after the other province. Saskatchewan only laughed and carefully manoeuvred the truck through the throng of people (most of them celebrating and wearing green, much to Manitoba's displeasure).

"When we _leaving_ this fucking flat wasteland?"

"Tomorrow morning. I don't think I could stand to stay another day with you in the same house."

"FINALLY. I can't wait to get back home and show you what real football looks like."

"Considering we just watched a football game…"

"SHUT UP, FUCKING PRAIRIE IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><em>I might do a sequal to this, only if I can find the inspiration however. I did not write too much detail about the game because it was roughly four hours between us coming back from the game and me writing this. The group of fans that Manitoba and Saskatchewan encounter are based off of me and a few other people who I went to the game with.<em>

_~Spaggi_


End file.
